Episode:Luck of the Bundys
|image = |caption = Al suspects that a recent streak of luck that the entire family has been having will turn bad due to the "Bundy Curse" in "Luck of the Bundys" in Season 8 of MWC. |series = Married... with Children |season = 8 |episode = 4 |overall = 161 |network = FOX |production = 8.04 |imdb = tt0642323/ |guests = Tom LaGrua Lee Arenberg J.J. Johnston Dan Tullis, Jr. Sean M. Sickner |airdate = September 26, 1993 |writers = Richard Gurman |directors = Tony Singletary |previous = "Proud to Be Your Bud" |next = "Banking on Marcy" }} Luck of the Bundys was the fourth episode of Season 8 of Married... with Children, also the 161st overall episode of the series. Directed by Tony Singletary and writen by Richard Gurman, the episode originally on FOX, premiering on September 26, 1993. Synopsis Al is worried that his and his family's sudden string of good luck will come to a screeching halt because nothing good can ever come from being a Bundy. Finally everything goes wrong and Al is happy. Storyline When Al's luck starts turning good, as well as the rest of the Bundys, (Bud being accepted to a prestigious college fraternity, Kelly quitting her waitress job for an acting career, and Peggy wining a lot of money at Bingo) he starts to suspect that sooner or later, he is doomed, thanks to the Bundy curse; for everything will eventually turn bad. Al's Luck Good * Kelly gets a new job as the Verminator that will allow her to move out of the house. * Bud gets accepted into a fraternity and will be able to move into the frat house. He also had to clean the toilets with a toothbrush and used Peg's. * Only attractive women came into the shoe store. * Al hit all green lights while driving to and from work. * The songs played on the radio were ones Al liked. * A police officer pulled Al over for a broken tail light and gave Al his tail light to replace it. * Al won every hand in poker game organized by Jefferson. The final hand included the other players' cars (a Mercedes-Benz, a BMW and a Porsche) and Al exchanged a Royal Flush and ended up with 4 Aces. Bad * The police arrested everyone involved in the game due to the wagered cars all being stolen. * Kelly was blinded by Peg's camera flash and crashed her motorcycle into Bud's fraternity house, causing it to burn down, and since she had no insurance Al would have to pay for the damages. * The police took all of Al's poker winnings so he couldn't use them to pay for said damages. * Al gets struck by (individually targeted) lightning as he's being taken to jail. Guest stars/Recurring ;Cast regulars *Amanda Bearse as Marcy D'Arcy *Ted McGinley as Jefferson D'Arcy *Buck as Buck Bundy Guest starring *Tom LaGrua as Weasel *Lee Arenberg as Sal *J.J. Johnston as Louie *Dan Tullis, Jr. as Policeman *Sean N. Sickner as Policeman #2 Goofs *Al indicates that his birthday is two months after Peggy's, which, since Peggy's birthday is mentioned to be in April in Every Bundy Has a Birthday, means that Al's would be in June. Then Peggy tells him his zodiac sign is Cancer which would mean it has to be after June 21. However, this conflicts with the episode Un-Alful Entry, where his birthday is given as November 7, 1948 on his driver's licence. Category:Season 8 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Episodes